


Hunakele

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunakele

**Author's Note:**

> **My prompt was** "We've all got secrets, you're just the first person whom I've wanted to tell mine too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve had a secret. To the world at large it was a big, fat life-changing secret. To Steve it was just another part of him. Revealing it shouldn’t make any difference, he was still the same man he always had been. That didn’t mean that actually telling someone wasn’t terrifying him.

Why he’d decided to tell at all he had no idea. And to Danny of all people. Danny. His Danny. What if after this he refused to be Steve's partner any more? What if he took Grace and wouldn’t have anything to do with him?

At the sound of the front door opening, Steve smoothed his sweaty hands over his denim-clad thighs and turned to meet his guest.

“What’s with the secrecy, Babe?” Danny’s voice preceded him into the kitchen.

“No secrecy.” Steve answered quickly.

“Whoah.” Danny stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the room and looked Steve up and down suspiciously. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Steve frowned tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Nothing going on.”

“You’re all dressed up.” Danny waved his hand up and down. “And you’re flustered.”

“Danny, I’m wearing jeans and a button down. How is that dressed up? And I am not.”

“You who has cargo pants as a second skin? This is dressed up.” Danny’s eyes narrowed. “You are so. What gives?”

Steve sighed, gesturing at the folder on the table in front of him. “I have something I need to tell you. I think you should sit down.”

Danny’s face paled as he pulled a chair out and sank into it. “What is it? Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

“Fuck!” Steve exclaimed. “I’m sorry I didn’t think.”

“Just tell me, Steven, what do you have, how do we fix it?” Danny looked up at him earnestly.

“No. Danny, I’m not sick.” Steve shook his head, pacing across the kitchen until he could stare out of the kitchen window instead of looking at Danny.

“Then when do you leave?” Danny asked flatly.  
Steve turned to look at Danny, confused at the empty tone of his voice. “Leave?”

“If you’re not sick, they must be recalling you. How long are they taking you for?” Danny looked at his hands as he spoke.

“Danny?” Steve waited until Danny looked up at him. “I’m not sick and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then what is wrong with you?” Danny stood and stalked across the room. Stopping directly in front of Steve, Danny plunged his hands in his pockets. “Are we being disbanded?”

“Jesus, no.” Steve sidestepped Danny to go stand beside the table. “Please Danny, just sit down so I can explain.”

Danny sighed loudly, his hands windmilling in frustration as he stood there a moment before giving in and returning to his chair at the table.

“Fine. What. Is. Wrong?” 

“I have a secret.” Steve started, his voice tentative.

“We all have secrets, Steven.”

“Yes. But you’re the first person I’ve wanted to tell mine to,” Steve responded quickly.

“You keep classified secrets ALL the time.” 

“That’s my country’s secrets, D. My secrets are my own.”

“It must be a big one if it's bothering you this much.” Danny frowned. 

Steve stood at the other end of the table, his arms folded tight against his chest, his eyes looking anywhere but Danny for a long moment before he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Danny, “Things are good between us, yeah?” he asked.

“You’re getting a new partner?” Danny probed.

“No.” Steve answered shortly. “I just have something to tell you and I don’t want it to change anything.”

“Why would anything change?” 

“Are you trying to make this harder?” Steve asked with a scowl.

“No. Carry on.” Danny waved his hand to signal Steve to continue.

Steve took a deep breath. “I am, now, and always have been attracted to men.”

“But….Catherine?” Danny asked, his hands falling flat against the table.

“Not only men.” Steve pushed the folder across the table towards Danny. “But women are less and less attractive.”

“What’s this?” Danny pointed to the folder.

“My dirty little secrets.” Steve murmured, his eyes downcast.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Danny left the folder where it lay and stood to pace across the room.

Taking a deep breath, Steve pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, then looked up at Danny. 

“I had girlfriends all through school. Beautiful girls. Just before Dad sent us away the team got a new Left tackle. Kanani Opunui. He was so handsome. He wasn’t as tall as me, but he was muscled and blonde and I couldn’t wait to get to practice. He had moved here with his family from Maui.”

“What happened with him?” Danny asked.

“Nothing. I had no idea what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. Never saw him again after Dad sent us away.

“So you had one boy crush.” Danny shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that.” He moved to sit back at the table, his fingers toying with the edges of the folder.

“Roger Simpson” Steve responded.

“Who was he?” Danny flicked open the folder to see a photo of a smiling teenage boy in a football jersey. Blonde haired and tanned, thick muscles and cheeky grin, this had to be Kanani. Turning the first photo over, he looked into the bright blue eyes of a young blonde man in uniform. Pointing at the photo, he didn’t have to speak before Steve was nodding.

“One of the guys in my class in my first year in the Navy. He was gay. I knew he was gay. He knew I was interested. But we couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. DADT was real D, and all we had, the both of us, was the Navy. That was it. We didn’t even consider acting on it.”

“DADT is over now,” Danny said softly. “You should look him up.”

“Don’t need to.” Steve answered just as quietly. “He was killed two months after we graduated.”

Danny closed his eyes briefly as he contemplated the mine field of Steve’s personal life. He opened his eyes and lifted the picture of Roger to uncover a picture of a third man. 

“Who’s this?”

“Lt. Kevin Anderson.” Steve didn’t even look at the photo, instead he pushed off his chair and walked over to the kitchen sink to look out the window.

“He was my 2 IC at one stage.”

“You loved him?” Danny asked.

“Yes. And No. There is no point looking for him.” Steve jammed his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

“Why are you telling me this?” Danny questioned him gently.

“Because you need to know who you’re working with, D.” Steve shrugged non committally.

“I’ve been with you for almost two years now, Babe," Danny said, crossing the room to join Steve at the window. "Where you decide to park your car has nothing to do with me.”

Steve frowned as he turned to look into Danny’s eyes, trying to understand what he was being told. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off as Danny stepped into his personal space and pressed warm fingers to his lips.

“Why do you keep their pictures?” Danny asked softly.

“To remind myself of what I can’t have.” Steve whispered, his lips brushing against Danny’s fingers as he spoke.

“Would I be correct in assuming my picture is about to end up in that folder?” Danny probed.

“Yes.” The words that left Steve’s lips were barely a whisper, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust he was sure would be in Danny’s eyes.

“Look at me Babe.” Danny murmured gently. His hands stroking up the sides of Steve’s arms.

Steve shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“If you don’t look, you won’t see what you need to.” Danny explained.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny’s face, sure that Danny was going to punch him. 

What a fitting bookend to their professional relationship.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Danny stated.

“You don’t need this.” Steve shook his head as he pushed Danny’s hands away.

“No. You’re right. I don’t.” Danny slid a hand under Steve’s chin as he would have turned away, “But just because I don’t need it doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”  
Danny lifted up on his toes to press his lips against Steve’s in a chaste kiss.

“Doesn’t mean that it won’t scare the hell out of me," Danny continued, "but I think we owe it to each other to see where this goes. Don’t you?”

Steve lifted one hand to cup Danny’s stubble-rough cheek, his thumb caressing Danny’s bottom lip, dipping his head to press his lips against Danny’s.

“I don’t deserve you.” Steve whispered against Danny's lips, his tongue flicking against them as he spoke.

“Yeah, I really think you do.” Danny murmured as he caught a fist full of Steve’s shirt and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.


End file.
